


【苏燕的母狗之路】【第三十六~四十章】

by kevinssunshine



Category: BDSM - Fandom, SM - Fandom, Torture - Fandom, bundle - Fandom, insult - Fandom, s'm
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevinssunshine/pseuds/kevinssunshine
Kudos: 2





	【苏燕的母狗之路】【第三十六~四十章】

第三十六章 小小的惩罚  
“吃饱了吗？吃饱了去把东西拿过来吧。”  
苏燕勉强打起精神爬到了旅行箱边，用嘴叼回一个塑料袋给我，里面是一些手铐项圈和铁链之类的禁锢道具，我熟练地将这些都套在她的手腕和脚踝上，还在她嘴里装上了一个形状怀怪异的口球，一头是一根大约5cm长的肉棒，口球的另一边是一块方形的小板子，在她嘴里固定好以后就拽着脖子上的项圈又把她拖回了卫生间里，  
“酒店里没有钩子，你今天就在这里睡吧，不委屈吧？”  
“……贺贺虎人…”  
“不用谢我，这是你应得的！”  
我拉开了淋浴房的玻璃门，把一根小铁链抛过上方的移门滑道，然后把她的双手举过头顶连接在铁链两端，调整了一下长度后，苏燕整个人便被我吊在了淋浴房的门梁上，她只能踮着脚尖才能让手腕不被勒住，  
然后又把她的一只脚栓在了淋浴器的开关上，此时的她全身大部分的重量都集中在了另一条腿上，不到十秒，她就支持不住了，本来今天一天就没吃什么东西，还一直都被我用各种手段玩弄着，现在真的是没有什么力气踮脚保持平衡了，  
我满意地看了看，然后从她的包里拿出了一支口红，在她的胸部和肚子上写上了一些字，最后拿出酒店的一个小玻璃杯，倒了3/4杯的水，轻轻地摆在了她嘴前突出的那块方形小板子上，  
“你看看你自己现在的样子，是不是很贱？你的家人如果知道了他们万般呵护下培养出来这样子的一个贱逼，一条毫无人格尊严的母狗，不知道会做何感想…”  
我用手指着卫生间里的大镜子，扯着她得头发说道，  
“可是这就是你骨子里想要的东西不是么？现在可以慢慢享受了，不过我得提醒你，如果杯子里的水洒出来了，那……”  
我没有继续说下去，因为已经没有必要了，两行眼泪已经从她的眼角出滑落下来，我知道她最在乎的就是她的父母家人，可是这样的苏燕正是他们亲手培养的，百因皆有果呢，我回房整理了一下自己的衣服，拿着包就出门去了…

第三十七章 客房服务（一）  
“咚咚咚…”  
我敲响了走廊尽头那一间的房门，过了一会儿门打开了，  
“呀，老板，是你啊，有什么事吗？”  
女服务员看见我，有些惊讶，不自觉地用手紧了紧自己胸口的扣子，  
“打扰你休息了吗？我有点事想找你帮个忙…”  
“啊…没有没有，老板你……要我帮你做什么？”  
“也没什么，我要出去一趟，想麻烦你帮我打扫下房间，不过你也看见了，我不想别人来打扫，这是给你的小费。”  
我打开手包，从里面抽了两张递给了她，她看着我包里那叠厚厚的纸币，眼睛睁得老大，  
“嗯嗯，我一定会把您的房间打扫干净的，如果……还有其他什么需求…我…我……我也可以帮您…”  
女服务员支支吾吾地说着，最后的那几个字已经细不可闻了，  
“……好的，那就麻烦你了。”  
我上下打量了一下她，不置可否地说道，然后转身就离开了，女服务员看着自己手里的钱，低着头不知道在想着什么…  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！陈璐啊陈璐，你刚才为什么不大胆一点！！”  
看着我进了电梯，这个名叫陈璐的女服务员暗暗懊悔，后悔自己刚才为什么不再主动一点，这个男人出手大方，才见了两面，自己就拿到了四百块，家里还等着用钱，自己辛辛苦苦在这里当服务员一个月也才一千多的工资，什么时候才能凑够五万块帮自己不争气的弟弟把网贷的窟窿给补上…  
可是刚才明明就看到了他包里的那一大沓现金，为什么自己就没有对他表示什么呢？现在还能在包里放这么多现金，而且小费都是两百两百的给的人真的不多了，都是手机支付后，像她这样的服务人员已经几乎拿不到任何小费了，每天还要被客人各种使唤，甚至语言调戏，稍有不慎还要被投诉，自己可怜的那点工资还不够扣的…  
想到这里，陈璐紧紧地攥紧了手里的钱，塞进口袋里，向着那个男人的房间走去…

第三十八章 客房服务（二）  
“滴滴…”  
陈璐拿着员工卡刷开了我的房门，映入眼帘的就是全身赤裸被吊在浴室里的苏燕，苏燕看到进来的人不是我，吓得想要尖叫，可是嘴里被口球和肉棒堵着，也发不出什么声音，更是不敢乱动，生怕洒了杯子里的水，  
“真是变态，干嘛要这么折磨人…”  
陈璐心里暗暗想到，可是想到我之前对它说的话，又不敢声张，只能假装没看到，带上房门走了进去，  
“…………………”  
陈璐看着摆在床边箱子和包里的各种道具，还有立在角落里的那一对机械假肢，整个人都不好了，她虽然平时也会偷偷自慰，可是使用的道具也仅仅是普通的按摩棒而已，看着书桌上摆放着的那个奇形怪状的三根物体，她甚至有想马上离开这里的冲动，可是想到自己那不争气的弟弟，还有之前在我包里瞟到一眼的那堆钱，又迈不开脚步了，  
“所以这就是有钱人的生活情趣么？”  
即使心里充满了疑问，她也只能先忍住，开始麻利地帮我收拾起房间来，不得不说她的专业技能还是挺强的，不到一分钟就把房间原有的各种物件都摆放回原位了，还整理好了床铺，房间里只剩下那些散落在各处的情趣用品，  
按规定服务员是不能随意触碰和移动客人的东西的，可是这也太多了，地毯上，桌子上，甚至电视上都还挂着一副胸罩…  
陈璐咬了咬牙，把手伸向了桌上的那个奇怪又让人羞耻的东西，用手摸着那根50cm长的假肉棒，仔细看着上面的纹路，好像在想着什么，可是她不知道的是那是在苏燕的肠道里呆了一整天的假肉棒，上面还隐隐带着一丝丝地污秽…  
“这些都是做什么用的啊……”  
陈璐一边收拾着，一边心里暗自嘀咕，她平时根本就不会去想这些奇怪的东西，可是现在自己眼前这么多摆着，好奇心开始慢慢地加重了，甚至看到一些假肉棒的时候，会试着幻想插进自己下面会是什么感觉，她感觉自己的内裤里开始有些粘粘的，很不舒服…  
“我……我…怎么湿了…唉，上次自慰好像是在一个月前了吧…已经快三年没有跟男人做爱了…都快忘了是什么感觉了呢……”  
陈璐心里想着，可是手上的动作却没有停下来，把东西都整理好以后，一屁股坐在椅子上，看着大玻璃窗里被吊着的苏燕，心中正在做着激烈的思想斗争…  
“所以他是喜欢这样虐待女人是么？仅仅是普通的做爱应该已经不能满足他了吧……这个女的看着年纪也不大，为什么愿意这样被他凌辱…难道也是为了钱？可是我也需要钱，再不把钱还上，弟弟这辈子就完了…爸妈在老家也没有什么固定的经济来源…弟弟只能靠我了，我该怎么办……我到底该怎么办？？？”  
陈璐使劲地摇了摇头，站起身来往浴室走去，尽管不想进去，可是毕竟答应了客人整理房间，浴室里的那些毛巾都散落着，也还是需要更换的，自己赶快收拾好，给他换新的来，不去管那个女的应该没事吧…  
她一边想着，一边走进了卫生间，一弯腰刚想伸手去捡地上的毛巾，整个人就跟被施了魔法似的定住了，因为她清楚地看见苏燕的身上写着：  
“记得帮我的母狗也洗干净，辛苦费2000，麻烦你了。”

第三十九章 客房服务（三）  
陈璐呆呆地望着苏燕身上用口红写的字，两眼盯在2000这个数字上，再也不能移开，2000块，虽然不够自己要筹的五万，可是也能抵得上自己两个月的工资了，毕竟自己每个月还要有必要的生活开支，所以仅仅只需要给眼前的这个女孩儿洗下身子，就能得到丰厚的报酬，这样的好事上哪儿去找…  
想到这里，她也顾不上地上那些散落着的毛巾了，看了看苏燕，不再有别的顾虑，打开花洒开始帮苏燕擦起了身子…  
因为口红很难被擦干净，陈璐中途回了一趟自己的房间，拿了一些卸妆水和洗面奶，在苏燕的乳房和肚子上慢慢地揉着，苏燕还没有被一个女人如此仔细地揉搓过身子，一时间难以适应，可是又不敢乱动，生怕把杯子里的水洒出来，陈璐可不管这些，觉着杯子碍事，直接取下来放到了旁边，  
“姑娘，你是他的女朋友么？你们玩的可真……特别……”  
“…………”  
见苏燕没有回答，陈璐还是自顾自地说着，手上的动作并没有停下来，  
“你看着好年轻啊，应该还是个学生吧？唉，姐姐好羡慕你，无忧无虑的，还能有这样一个事业成功的男朋友陪着你，你别怪姐姐，姐姐真的是走投无路了，不过你放心，我不会跟你抢的，姐姐家里出了点事，需要一些钱，等下你男朋友回来，我想跟他借一点，不过我也知道天下没有免费的午餐，所以可能会……出卖点色相，你别往心里去…我凑够了钱就一定会还的，绝对不会纠缠他…”  
“……以痕英硬啊！爷恨偶！（你神经病啊！别碰我！）”  
“你别生气，姐姐真的是走投无路了，不是神经病，你男朋友要我帮你清洗干净，我不会弄疼你的…”  
几番清理之后，苏燕身上的字迹已经被清理干净了，可是两只乳房也是被揉搓得有些红肿，陈璐拧干了毛巾，整理了一下地上散落的杂物，转身走出了浴室，顺手把那个杯子里的水倒掉并带了出去，  
她环顾了一下房间四周，并没有发现什么遗漏，便来到窗前，把窗帘都拉得严严实实的，又把请勿打扰的灯打开，然后开始在我的行李箱里翻找了起来…

第四十章 抉择  
几分钟后，陈璐手里多了一条灰白相间的狐尾，还有一个带着细长锁链的项圈，她犹豫了一会儿，便开始慢慢地褪去身上的衣物…  
她小心地把自己脱下的衣服叠好放在一边的角落里，然后拿出了一瓶润滑液，在狐尾肛塞的头部涂了一些，分开双腿，把肛塞对准了自己的屁眼，小心地尝试着，  
可是那个肛塞太大了，即使涂满了润滑液，也是塞不进去，尝试了几次，陈璐实在是没办法了，深深地吸了一口气，一狠心就捅了进去，  
“啊！！！！”  
随着一声惨叫，陈璐整个人一下子就跪在了地上，双腿止不住地颤抖着，痛得她眼泪都快流出来了，两只手死死地抓着地毯，额头上开始渗出了一层细密的汗珠，不停地大口大口地喘着气，她不知道的是，狐尾的根部原本灰白色的部分上已经多了一抹鲜红…  
深呼吸了几次后，陈璐开始慢慢地适应了自己屁眼里的这根硕大的物体，扶着墙壁小心地站了起来，然后将那个项圈扣在了脖子上，颤颤巍巍地走到门前，将细长铁链的另一头拴在了门把手上，俯身下去趴伏在地上，高高地翘起屁股，还尝试着扭动了几下，然后就不再移动了，像一只宠物商店里待领养的小狗似的等待着她的新主人来领走她……  
相比起陈璐踌躇后的抉择，苏燕这边的感受就复杂多了，透过玻璃窗，她看着陈璐脱光了自己的衣服，又看着她不顾一切地把狐尾肛塞捅进了屁眼，现在她又把自己拴在门口，像条母狗一般的准备摇尾乞怜，这世界到底是怎么了？  
回想起陈璐之前对自己说过的话，她应该是为了钱，而且是一大笔钱，才来讨好自己的主人，还信誓旦旦地保证不纠缠，可是她明白，这种事情有一就会有二，而且还会上瘾，那种不为人知的感觉会一直刺激着自己的大脑，根本就控制不了…  
再联想到之前的Viola，主人也不是不可能再收下她这条母狗，苏燕的心仿佛被重锤狠狠地敲了一下，  
所以……  
自己总有一天……  
也会被主人抛弃的，不是么……


End file.
